1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module and a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
In a light-emitting module such as a light-emitting diode module, a semiconductor light-emitting element is sealed by a sealing member that is formed of resin having light transmittance in order to improve light-emitting efficiency (e.g., see OhmMOOK Light series No. 1 “Optical device”, Ohm-sha, Nov. 25, 2001). In this case, the sealing member is formed of materials having a refractive index that is larger than that of air and smaller than that of a semiconductor light-emitting element.
However, when a refractive index of the sealing member is high, total reflection of light occurs on an interface between the sealing member and air. For that purpose, light could not conventionally be sent from the sealing member to air with high efficiency in some cases. In this way, it was not possible to efficiently utilize light emitted from a light-emitting module in some cases.